


Carefree

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Julian Devorak, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Request for Andy! Nadia/Julian/Asra on her birthday night after that trinket scene with dfab Asra. Enjoy!Julian tripped into the fountain with a shout and chuckled. All three of them were already so soaked splashing water did barely anything. Nadia's long hair was splayed all over, messy as she grinned, so carefree and happy for once. He exchanged a look with Asra and knew he was thinking the same thing, that seeing her relax was the best present Nadia could have for a birthday."Hey." Nadia gestured to Asra and Julian with a smirk. "I can see right through your white shirts!"Asra was the first one out of the fountain and he shook his snowy hair playfully. "Well, that certainly makes this shirt useless. What a shame." He arched his back seductively and tossed the wet fabric off, his body gleaming with silver highlights in the starlight. Julian and Nadia were enraptured by the sight and Asra struck a pose, running a hand flirtily through his locks of hair. "Ilya?"





	Carefree

Nadia's birthday deserved as much fuss and flair as Lucio's- but she preferred the companionship of her two closest friends. She ran with Asra through the nighttime palace grounds, both of them shedding outer layers of clothes as they raced to the fountain.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Julian hopped on one foot in the garden, flailing about trying to tug his boot off until he fell over with a screech. The palace lights and the stars illuminated the night enough for him to comfortably see the entire garden, winding cobblestone paths and neatly trimmed greenery welcoming in the moonlight. He plopped down in the grass and yanked his knee high boots all the way off, scowling as he heard telltale splashes. "HEY!!!!!"

"Hurry up!" yelled Nadia in the distance, laughing louder than Julian had heard in a long time. 

Julian ran to the main fountain and grinned at the sight. Nadia and Asra were having a playfight in the waist deep water, splashing and giggling like children. A bottle of open Golden Goose explained the giggling and Julian took a hearty swig of the bubbly sweet alcohol, warmth and carefree lightness settling in his stomach.

"Ilya-" Asra made eye contact with Julian, only to be immediately splashed in the face by Nadia when he let his guard down. He laughed again, pulling Julian into the fountain with them. "Ilya- AH GET HER!"

Julian tripped into the fountain with a shout and chuckled. All three of them were already so soaked splashing water did barely anything. Nadia's long hair was splayed all over, messy as she grinned, so carefree and happy for once. He exchanged a look with Asra and knew he was thinking the same thing, that seeing her relax was the best present Nadia could have for a birthday.

"Hey." Nadia gestured to Asra and Julian with a smirk. "I can see right through your white shirts!"

Asra was the first one out of the fountain and he shook his snowy hair playfully. "Well, that certainly makes this shirt useless. What a shame." He arched his back seductively and tossed the wet fabric off, his body gleaming with silver highlights in the starlight. Julian and Nadia were enraptured by the sight and Asra struck a pose, running a hand flirtily through his locks of hair. "Ilya?"

Julian swallowed but also attempted a sexy strip. Admittedly, his white shirt was practically half off anyway. He ripped the front the rest of the way open and tossed his head as the shirt fell off his shoulders. Asra and Nadia giggled and he winked roguishly. "Now, my dear Nadia- that white dress isn't faring very well, is it?"

Nadia looked down, realizing she too had jumped in the water with a white garment on. Her underwear showed clearly through it and she straightened herself, somehow retaining dignity. "Do you think I, the Countess, would strip outside like this?" She took another swig of Golden Goose. "Maybe! To my chambers!"

The three friends ran clumsily into the palace and into the royal wing, giggling more and breathless until they slammed the door to Nadia's room. Between the trails of watery footprints in the corridors and all of the discarded garments outside, it wouldn't take much imagination for the staff to figure out how Nadia had spent her birthday. 

Nadia still held the bottle of Golden Goose, taking another swig of bubbly liquid and giggling, collapsing on her bed. Julian relieved her of the bottle and drank more himself, almost missing Nadia throwing her dress to the ground, only left in purple lingerie.

Asra grinned at the two of them. "So, Nadia, shall we wish you a happy birthday?"

Julian handed the bottle off to Asra who took a remarkably long swig, a blush already coloring his face. Julian smirked and sat on the bed next to her with a toss of his droplet coated hair. "Oh, you know I love to please, Nadia- let us have you?"

Nadia stood up and instead guided Julian down on the bed with a smirk. Asra unclasped her bra from behind and Nadia eyed Julian's sprawled almost naked form on her bed. "I think what you meant is let /me/ have /you/, dear."

"Oh- yes that is how this'll go," admitted Julian with a bright blush. He swallowed at Nadia and Asra's scheming, playful gazes and he opened his legs further. "Do I have to take off my underwear myself?"

"How preposterous! Of course not!" Asra knelt on the bed and tugged Julian's underwear off. He let Nadia pull his own underwear off, kicking them away and crawling towards Julian to give him a soft, teasing kiss. Julian lounged back and melted into the bed instantly, humming and gazing at Asra's fluffy hair and violet eyes with adoration. Asra grinned at him. "Is this seat taken?"

Julian whined. Asra had been designated female, meaning he could very comfortably sit on Julian's face. Julian kissed him more and more, trust and contentment buzzing inside him pleasantly. "VIP seat, open just for you."

"Asra, you'd better get him to hush," teased Nadia good-naturedly. The bed dipped again and Nadia crawled to straddle Julian's lap. She sat on his thighs and stared both of them down with a smirk. Asra turned his head and kissed Nadia, leaving Julian out only for a moment. Nadia broke the kiss to lean forward and kiss Julian. He shivered under her and lifted his hips eagerly, Nadia's guiding kisses and wandering hands arousing him more and more. Asra scooted behind Nadia and tugged her lingerie off, watching them kiss with interest.

Julian cautiously brought his hands to Nadia's chest, absorbing her kisses as his palms slid everywhere from her stomach, sides, back, and breasts, warm and sensual. His fingers teased and caressed, happy to please her as she kissed him languidly. Asra got down to business faster and eased his hand between Nadia's legs, petting her inner thighs before cupping her sex and pressing up into her.

"Ah." Nadia barely sighed, kissing Julian again as Asra rubbed her mound. He parted his fingers and eased them past her folds, grinning at the slickness she couldn't hide. He playfully poked two fingers inside of her with long strokes, kissing her back as she subtly rocked onto his hand.

"Nadi, finally showing a sign one of us is doing a good job?" teased Asra.

"I'm difficult to please but we have all night," responded Nadia, chuckling. "Poor Julian won't be able to keep up."

Julian whined at that, kissing Nadia again as he rubbed her shoulders. "Do whatever you want with me, I'll be good!" His face was red and his eyes hazy with need. He kissed Nadia eagerly, unashamed at his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. "I'm /very/ happy to see you."

Nadia groaned, part pleasured, part amused as she pulled away. "Asra, sit on his face already!" 

Asra smirked and swung his leg over Julian's head, kneeling over him. Julian eagerly raised his head to kiss Asra's sex, panting as Asra lowered until Julian was cozily tucked between his thighs. Asra let out a soft noise of pleasure, a tremble pulsing through him as Julian's tongue lapped against him. "Nadia?"

Nadia took Julian in her hand and stroked his erection, pleased at his moans and squirms, muffled under Asra. She watched him as she guided his tip in, almost jealous of Asra as Julian exclaimed loudly into him. "Do you think we're overwhelming him?" she teased. Nadia leaned forward and kissed Asra, slowly moving her hips.

"Hmmmm, he can take it." Asra kissed back, lips sliding smoothly and sensually against Nadia's, almost like two lovers in foreplay, practically ignoring Julian as he pleasured them both. Nadia moved on him slowly, steadily using him to rub her sweet spots, sighing into Asra's mouth. Julian seemed unsure who to hold on to and held one of their thighs in each hand, squeezing gently. Julian alternated swirling his tongue around inside Asra and spoiling his clit to licking up inside him, tongue shallowly dipping in to taste him. 

Nadia kissed Asra deeper and moved faster, groaning as she clenched around Julian. Someone needed to finish first, and she swore it wouldn't be her. "Maybe I'll let you have a turn, Asra."

Julian enthusiastically gave Asra's clit a firm swipe of his tongue at the idea. Asra groaned. "Ah- I thought you wanted him to last."

"If I want our Jules to finish inside me, he will."

Julian was on the edge of what felt like too fast of an orgasm already, and Asra smirked. "Oh yes he should- he's doing such a good job opening me up for him to please. Oooooh- oh I don't know if it's his tongue or the Golden Goose but oh- oh harder- hmmmm. Good boy."

Nadia moaned as Julian came instantly at Asra's words. She sank down on him fully and rubbed his stomach soothingly, watching him suck and lick Asra as he whined, coming hard as he tasted release all over his mouth. Asra groaned and finished completely on Julian's face, panting as Julian licked him clean. 

"Well, boys?" Nadia laid back and laughed as both Julian and Asra eagerly followed her. Asra kissed her mouth, warm hands rubbing from her shoulders down to her chest. Julian practically dived between her legs. He moaned as he licked up his own release, finally pushing her over the edge with his tongue. 

The three collapsed in a tangled bundle, Nadia's arms around both of them. She kissed the fluffy top of Asra's head and scratched Julian indulgently under his chin like a pet. Julian smiled blissfully. "Happy birthday, Nadia."

"The night is young," teased Asra. He gave both Julian and Nadia kisses, relaxed and content to curl up together for a few moments. "Are we suitable gifts, Nadi?"

"Always." Nadia stared into the lavender canopy of her bed, wondering how she was so fortunate. Hours spent with Julian and Asra eased her mind, a sanctuary away from the plague and Lucio. Her eyes closed and Nadia smiled, imagining a future with her two most best friends at her side. 

Comfortable silence stretched on until Asra suddenly burst into giggles, face red as he almost cried. "What?" asked Julian, grinning.

"I'm drunk!" Asra's tolerance was laughably low and he squeaked helplessly. "Now that I'm not having sex, the bed is still moving a bit. Ha!" Nadia barely noticed her own buzz and she and Julian exchanged smirks.

"Julian, would you like to continue while Asra watches?"

Julian kissed her cheek. "Very much."

Asra waved at them and chuckled. "I have a request."

As predicted, Julian answered first. "Yes. Whatever it is, yes."

Asra looked into Nadia's eyes. "Peg him." He flopped over heavily and grinned at them with hazy eyes. Julian's face was red again as he automatically got on his knees, unable to resist the idea of being penetrated himself. Asra laid under Julian and lazily kissed him, hands cupping Julian's face tenderly. Julian gasped as Nadia pressed slick fingers against his rim, teasing him in preparation. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Aaaah- uuum- oh-" Julian moaned and rocked his hips, whimpering into Asra's mouth and eager to kiss back as Nadia fingered him. "Oooooh god- Asra-" Nadia's fingers jabbed in particularly harshly and Julian groaned loudly, opening his legs further. "Nadia- NADIA-"

"That's better," she praised. Asra looked at Julian smugly as Julian gasped and mewed, hips bucking. Nadia left the bed to fasten on her harness, tipsy and fumbling with it as Asra burst into more giggles. "I made this myself! I know how it goes!"

Asra snorted and fully rested on the bed, too blissful and tired to try and move out from under Julian. "The fun part points away from you."

"Oh hush! And for your information, I designed it with more than one 'fun part'."

Julian looked over his shoulder and playfully wiggled his hips, eyes still clouded with desire. Nadia's harness had an impressive curved purple dick molded to pleasure him, and another softer object to slide into her as she fucked him senseless. "You gonna make this /Count/?"

Asra cackled and slapped his hand on the bed, shamelessly crying as Nadia groaned. "Oh my GOD!"

Nadia couldn't hold back a chuckle of her own. "If I didn't know that mouth was so talented, I'd be upset." Julian flushed hotly as Nadia knelt up behind him, tangling a hand in his hair and giving it a gentle tug as she eased into him, savoring the outpouring of noise from his throat. "Good?"

"Please- pleaseplease- mmmmph!" Julian moaned and bowed his back, pleasure coursing through him at every thrust. He knew her grip on his hip bones would leave bruises and the thought had him dripping. Asra still held a smug look as Julian lost himself to Nadia, moaning and bucking as she held him barely under control, enough to feel her presence consume him just how he liked. Asra playfully nibbled and sucked Julian's neck, watching him twitch and moan louder at his marking nips and sucks. 

Julian finished again, mouth open and eyes screwed closed as Nadia pounded into him and Asra bit his collarbone. He clenched and came hard, crying out as Nadia groaned and milked him hard, rubbing her own toy inside herself until she soundlessly came around it with a stuttering, hoarse gasp.

A few moments passed, and Nadia pulled out and cleaned up, setting her harness aside. Julian collapsed on top of Asra, who curled up with him and kissed his hair. "You're a very good boy, Ilya. You're so sweet and willing and fun to watch."

"Asra, there is no way for me to get hard again so soon, god what those words do to me-"

"Even when you're /very/ good?" teased Asra. 

Nadia gracefully swan dived onto the bed beside them and was pulled into a cuddle pile, happy and warm with Julian and Asra in her arms. "Hmmmmm, suddenly I'm rather tired. I suppose it being one in the morning might have something to do with it."

"Alcohol?" pointed out Asra.

She grinned. "If I have a hangover, I'll be glad of a headache from anything but my own life's problems. However, I should hope my palace physician knows some hangover cure that does NOT involve leeches."

Julian winked. "Not leeches? Well, there might be one or two remedies." The three snuggled together, the perfect ending to a perfect night.

-~-

Sunshine streamed in through the windows and the sheer canopy of Nadia's bed as a polite knock rang out in the room. Nadia threw her arm over her eyes with a groan, accidentally smacking Julian's leg. How they got so senselessly tangled up, she had no idea. "What?!" she groaned.

As soon as she heard the voice, she seethed with an annoyed huff. Valerius had the sense to not open the door as he called out, "Count Lucio asked me to check that in your nighttime absence on your birthday, you are faring well and had a delightful evening, dear Countess. If I may be so bold, I myself am mildly concerned as there was an... uncharacteristic amount of your clothing found in the gardens this morning, my lady."

Nadia snorted. "If you're looking for gossip, remind Lucio that our marriage is open."

"Oh, he knows." Valerius walked away with soft clicks of his heels as Nadia swore under her breath.

"Lucio and I had dinner together, why he's looking for juicy details- ugh." Nadia pressed a hand to her forehead. "I /am/ hungover."

Asra and Julian cuddled closer to her, bringing her back down into the covers to snuggle. Julian yawned and impressively almost took up the entire bed as he stretched. "Ginger ale?"

"Bed." Asra flopped over both of them like a blanket. "Sleep."

"How persuasive," murmured Nadia, closing her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't I have work to do today? Before noon?"

"No," answered Julian for her.

"Oh." Nadia smiled as she hugged them close. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading especially thank you to Andy, happy late birthday!


End file.
